Dragonball af
Xicor: The Saiyan God Although no official merchandise has come out for "Dragon Ball AF", there have been many new Dragon Ball dōjinshi, such as Toyble's Dragon Ball AF, which is based on many of the rumors made about the series and artwork heavily based on AF fan-art and actual artwork from the manga. Taking place after Dragon Ball GT, the story goes as far back to when Frieza was defeated by Goku, where it is revealed that Frieza's mother is the Western Supreme Kai (implying that she survived her battle with Majin Buu, despite being believed to have been killed). Apparently, Western Supreme Kai created Frieza with King Cold to create the ultimate warrior, but seeing Frieza defeated, she begins her search to find the one who had done this, showing little concern with her son. Cooler also appears, where he is portrayed as caring brother, whereas in Cooler's Revenge, he is shown to be very critical of his brother. Several years later, the world has been deprived of Goku and the Dragon Balls, but peace has been restored. Goten attends Orange Star University with his brother Gohan as his teacher and also becomes the third Great Saiyaman . When a scuffle happens in the nearby city, Goten checks it out and transforms to his Saiyaman state, finding Emperor Pilaf, Shu, and Mai doing a stick-up. Before Goten can do anything, a new superhero, Papayaman (actually Uub) arrives and easily dispatches of him. As Papayaman is praised by the citizens, Goten finds a survey that shows the town's "Top 100" favorite superheroes (in which we can see many characters from various Akira Toriyama's works), and finds himself being their least favorite. Disappointed, Goten heads home. Meanwhile, 2 Space Pods have landed in a wasteland, with the Western Supreme Kai emerging with her son, Xicor (based on the "Xicor" rumor of AF. Xicor's design is heavily based off of Dragon Ball AF fan-art). The two immediately head to find Earth's Greatest Power and come across Goten, whom they nearly kill and cause a great shockwave around the whole planet. Gohan senses the power and comes to his brother's safety, questioning who Goten's attackers are. Xicor reveals himself as Gohan's brother and son of the Western Supreme Kai (implying that the Western Supreme fulfilled her goal to find Goku and somehow made love to him), greatly shocking Gohan. Vegeta and Trunks arrive as well to combat the invaders. Xicor then demonstrates his power by destroying half of the Earth. An enraged Vegeta battles Xicor but despite his Super Saiyan 4 (we can notice that Vegeta didn't need Blutz Waves to transform this time, since after this form is attained once, it can be accessed at any point), he is no match. As Vegeta is pummeled, Gohan's tail suddenly appears and Gohan transforms into Super Saiyan 4 (it can be assumed that he was able to attain this level of power thru, not only training, but extensive study of his own saiyan race, in order to understand how to achieve the transformation without the use of Blutz Waves or the Golden Oozaru). Super Saiyan 4 Gohan, Vegeta, and Super Saiyan Trunks battle Xicor but despite their combined power and Gohan's attempt to call Goku (due to Goku being in a sealed world, the attempt fails even though something had caught Goku's attention), they are ultimately no match for Xicor and waste all their power. As they fought Xicor, in the sealed world Goku is in, Goku and Pikkon are training together, and as they spar, Goku is shown to have achieved the Super Saiyan 5 form. During his allies on Earth's struggle with Xicor, he manages to receive a small piece of Gohan's call, but due to being in a sealed world, Goku does not arrive. With all their energy exhausted, the heroes stand no chance for Xicor. However, before Xicor can act again, Kibitoshin appears and attempts to seal Xicor with the "Kai-Kai Divine Sealing Wave" into the Z-Sword, but the Western Supereme intervenes and manages to prevent the sealing. Before Xicor can destroy the sword, Gohan picks it up and attempts to attack Xicor with it, but is actually distracting him, buying time for Dende to restore Kibitoshin's strength. Kibitoshin attempts to seal Xicor once again and despite Western Supreme Kai attempting to interfere once again, they succeed. An enraged Western Supreme Kai attacks the heroes but before she can undo the seal, Vegeta attempts to stop her. Even though Vegeta tires out before he can do any damage, the Western Supreme Kai was distracted long enough for Kibitoshin to sneak up on her with a surprise attack, bodylocking her. Warping into another planet, Kibitoshin self-destructs, apparently killing himself and the Western Supreme Kai, his sister, also known as Lila. The self destruction catches the attention of the heroes and even Piccolo in Hell. Back on Earth, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten are healed by Dende. Before they can celebrate their victory and mourn Kibitoshin's death, Xicor breaks free from the sealed sword and kills Vegeta with a single energy beam to the heart. As Trunks cries over his dead father, Gohan and Goten attack Xicor, but are easily defeated. Trunks joins in the fight, eager to avenge his father, but to no avail. As Xicor prepares to kill Trunks next, Goku appears out of nowhere and blasts Xicor, critically injuring him. Goku explains that The Grand Kai gave him special permission to return to earth to help with the fight. Goku then transforms into his Super Saiyan 4 state and battles Xicor. At first, Xicor seems to have the upperhand in his SSJ5 form, but hearing this, Goku states that Xicor cant be a SSJ5, because Goku himself is one. Apparently, Xicor is not really a Super Saiyan 5, but only believes he is because he is indeed stronger than a Super Saiyan 4. Xicor doesnt believe Goku and thinks he is bluffing, but Goku then transforms, leaving Xicor speechless and the others mesmerized. SSJ5 Goku battles Xicor and at first the battle seems even, but noticing the planet falling apart around them, Goku teleports himself and Xicor to a distant planet where they can continue their battle. Goku and Xicor battle on, with Goku gaining the upper hand in the fight. Xicor becomes enraged, claiming that he is part god and should be the most powerful being in the universe. In a desperate attempt to win, Xicor resorts to destroying himself along with Goku in one final explosion. Afterwards, Goku is revealed to be alive and completely unfazed by Xicor's attack, and Xicor is still alive but barely. Xicor cries out, wanting to know why he isnt the strongest before finally dying from his wounds. Goku returns to Earth where he says his goodbyes to his sons and departs back to the other world with Vegeta's body in his arms. Ezizo: Tyrant of the Other World The Preliminaries In the other world, Goku prepares for the upcoming tournament along with Pikkon, Piccolo, and Vegeta. As the many contestants arrive for the preliminaries, Goku meets a demon named Ezizo who wants to defeat the legendary SSJ5. The preliminaries begin, and Goku is matched against Rami, a powerful warrior who hates Saiyans. Goku fights Rami, and over the course of the battle learns that Rami's entire race was destroyed by the Saiyans and he was later killed by King Vegeta himself when he tried to avenge his people. Goku defeats Rami, and in the end convinces Rami that not all Saiyans, like him, are ruthless killers. Rami parts ways with Goku on good terms, promising that they would meet again during the next tournament. In the second round of the preliminaries, Ezizo is paired against Pikkon. Ezizo explains that he must win at all costs in order to fight Goku. Pikkon states that he is also interested in fighting Goku again, and the battle begins. At first, Pikkon is easily taking the upper hand in the fight, leading Ezizo to become more and more desperate to win. Finally, Ezizo attacks Pikkon with his secret weapon, a sword that can kill not only living beings, but those who are already dead in the other world as well. Pikkon is impaled and slowly dies at the hands of the demon tyrant. Goku stops the fight and mourns over Pikkon as he dies. Goku then asks Ezizo what will happen to him, and Ezizo states that if he kills someone in the other world, they become erased and no longer exist. Goku transforms into SSJ5, and attacks Ezizo, but he is stopped by the Grand Kai, who says that as much as he hates it, killing in the tournament is not against the rules. Ezizo walks away, telling Goku that their fight will come soon enough. The next round of the preliminaries pits Vegeta against Piccolo. The two seem to be evenly matched, and Piccolo taunts Vegeta for becoming so weak over the years. Vegeta transforms to SSJ4 and battles on. Piccolo reveals that he has become more powerful because he has merged with Guru, who he had met in the afterlife. Now with four Namekians in his body, Piccolo over powers Vegeta. Vegeta counters with his Final Flash attack, and both are knocked out of the ring. Before the counter can hit 10, Vegeta steps back into the ring and is declared the winner. Piccolo walks away, dissatisfied with his loss. The Semi-Finals The semi-finals begin with Goku against Vegeta. Goku transforms into SSJ4, and Vegeta does the same. The SSJ4 warriors begin to battle and at the start the two seem equally matched. Goku comments on how strong Vegeta has become, and Vegeta replies that he has been waiting for this moment for years to come. Vegeta takes the upper hand, and becomes annoyed that Goku is holding back. Telling Goku to give him a real fight, Goku transforms into SSJ5 and continues his fight with Vegeta. Goku begins to take advantage of the fight and Vegeta becomes desperate to win. By powering up to levels beyond his ability, Vegeta starts to transform. Goku tries to stop Vegeta, who is reaching power levels that he won’t be able to handle, but Vegeta ignores him. Vegeta then transforms into a humanoid ape-like being and Goku states that Vegeta has become the negative version of the SSJ5. Someone who tries to attain the level of SSJ5 when they are not ready will draw on a negative side effect that leaves them nothing more than a rabid beast. Goku and Beast Vegeta begin fighting, with Goku trying to stop him before he can destroy everyone at the tournament. The Grand Kai stops the fight and tells Piccolo to assist Goku before Vegeta can hurt anyone. Goku and Piccolo work together and are able to restrain Vegeta until Goku is able to revert him back to his normal state. Afterwards, The Grand Kai resumes the fight and Vegeta is defeated by Goku the way he always wanted: at their best. Vegeta acknowledges that Goku is the more powerful warrior and departs from the tournament. During the second match, Ezizo battles a cloaked warrior who wants to battle Goku and claim the title of strongest warrior for himself. The cloaked fighter is later revealed to be Frieza, who plans to fight Goku and take vengeance upon him. Ezizo easily defeats Frieza and prepares for his coming battle with Goku. The Finals Goku and Ezizo enter the ring and prepare for their final battle. Ezizo explains that once he defeats Goku, he will take over all of the other world and soon the universe itself. Goku transforms into SSJ5 and tells Ezizo that he will never let that happen. The battle begins with Goku instantly gaining the upper hand so Ezizo uses his sword on Goku, who easily dodges it and blasts Ezizo with a Kamehameha wave. Ezizo is critically injured and left paralyzed from pain. Goku tells him that he has won, but Ezizo explains that he was only warming up. Ezizo transforms into his ultimate form, becoming Super Ezizo. With his new power, Ezizo easily defeats Goku with a one hit knock out. Ezizo is declared the winner and then resorts to destroying the entire stadium, killing everyone in it except for Grand Kai, Piccolo, Vegeta, Rami, and Goku. They team up to fight Ezizo, but are all defeated. Grand Kai then battle Ezizo himself. Revealing that he was once the strongest warrior in the universe, Ezizo becomes interested in the Grand Kai and the battle begins. Grand Kai is revealed to be evenly matched with Ezizo, who becomes infuriated that someone is equal to him. Ezizo continues to fight the Grand Kai, and Piccolo and Vegeta come to the conclusion that if they help the Grand Kai, they may be able to defeat Ezizo. But before they can help, three mysterious fighters appear in Vegeta and Piccolo's way. The three fighters are revealed to be Frieza, Cell, and Majin Buu. Cell states that if Ezizo takes over the other world, they will be allowed to run free and escape back into the real world, so they have decided to help him. Vegeta battles Frieza and Cell and Piccolo battles Buu. Easily over powering Frieza and Cell, the two transform together to battle Vegeta. Now Friezell, Vegeta is beaten and over powered. Piccolo and Buu seem to be evenly matched and the Grand Kai continues to over power Ezizo. Vegeta and Piccolo decide to team up and first defeat Buu, and then together battle Friezell. Proving to be more powerful then the combined villains, Buu absorbs Friezell and becomes Majin Friezell. Vegeta and Piccolo are then defeated, but before Majin Friezell can move in for the kill, Goku awakes and saves them in his SSJ5 form. Goku battles Majin Friezell and defeats him without breaking a sweat and then heads off to help Grand Kai battle Ezizo. Seeing Goku re-enter the fight, Ezizo becomes worried and resorts to his secret weapon: another transformation. Ezizo transforms into Final Ezizo and defeats Grand Kai. SSJ5 Goku battles Ezizo and is still unable to defeat the evil demon. Ezizo eventually wins the fight and escapes the other world by entering a dimensional rift which takes him to earth. Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo race after him. Return To Earth On Earth, Goten and Trunks sense a powerful force approaching Earth. Ezizo then appears before them, and notices Goten's appearance is similar to Goku. He asks if Goten knows Goku, and he replies that Goku is his father. Ezizo becomes interested in him and they begin to battle. Trunks races to help Goten, but is knocked out of the way with a single hit. Goten is easily defeated by Ezizo, who states to Goten "like father, like son". Gohan then appears and tells Ezizo that he is Goku's oldest son and that if he wants a challenge, then to fight him. Ezizo battles Gohan, but the outcome is the same with Ezizo winning. Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta arrive on earth, where they sense Ezizo fighting Gohan, Goten, and Trunks. The three race off to fight Ezizo and defeat him once and for all. Goku arrives first, still in SSJ5 form, and battles Ezizo just as he is about to kill Gohan. Goku is still no match for Ezizo, but is unwilling to give up. Goten decides to make a wish to the eternal dragon to grant Goku the power he needs to defeat Ezizo once and for all. Calling upon the dragon, Goten makes the wish and Goku begins to go through a powerful transformation that leaves Ezizo stunned. Goku becomes completely transformed, revealing himself now to be at a higher level than SSJ5. Ezizo states that the SSJ5 form is the level of the gods and nothing can rise above it. Goku simply smirks and states that he must be stronger than a god now. Ezizo begins attacking with rapid energy waves, but SSJ6 Goku simply deflects them. Goku uses his Kamehameha wave and incinerates Ezizo. Piccolo and Vegeta return to the other world, but Goku states that he defeated Ezizo, making him the tournament winner and meaning that he gets to spend one day on earth with his friends and family. Back To The Other World Goku,Piccolo,and Vegeta return's to the Other World.Goku couldn't get Pikkon's death out of his head.Vegeta challenged Goku to a Saiyan duel.Goku accept's it. As Piccolo sit's down,Goku and Vegeta start's fighting.They trained and trained until no longer could they fight.Vegeta was growing more and more power by the second.Vegeta's hair turned long and white,so did his Saiyan fur.Vegeta was now seeing himself as a Super Saiyan 5.Goku and Piccolo was shocked that Vegeta can be a Super Saiyan just like that.Goku comment's Vegeta about that he really was the prince of all Saiyan's. Zeel The Step Brother Ezizo Goku came up against his Super Saiyan 6 form to reach new power.But he couldn't do it at that point.Thank's to his son Goten,he is now a Super Saiyan 6.Mile's away from the z fighter's,Ezizo come's back with his step brother Zeel.Zeel is even stronger than Ezizo.They sensed Goku's power from mile's away from them. Zeel and Ezizo Fly to Goku to destroy Goku.As they land,Ezizo smile's at Goku.Goku tell's Ezizo that he's not suprised that he was still alive.Ezizo tell's Goku about his step brother Zeel.Goku power's up into his Super Saiyan 6 form and tell's Zeel let's fight.Zeel punches Goku in the face and knock's him down to yhe ground but Goku get's back up and double kick's Zeel in the face and stepped back.Goku tell's Zeel that he is amazing and disppear's.So did Zeel.A big bang of Zeel and Goku slam's fist's together causing massive energy causing the Other World to shake. Ezizo state's that his brother Zeel,is the most powerful being in the universe and that he could not be defeated.Vegeta tell's Ezizo that's imposible, he's a Super Saiyan 6,as they fight.Zeel freeze's and start's smiling at Goku.Goku was curious about why Zeel was smiling at him. {C Goku attack's Zeel and kick's him in the face.But no effect's.Goku step's back,and fly's in the air and prepare's his 50xKamehameha. While Goku is charging his energy Vegeta give's power to Goku,so does Piccolo.Ezizo attack's Vegeta and misses.Vegeta get's mad and knock's Ezizo out with a punch in the stomach. Ten minute's later,Goku is done charging his 50x,Kamehameha.Goku throw's the attack and hit's Zeel. Zeel was holding on to the Kamehameha,but then Goku throw's a mini Kamehameha at him. After The smoke clear's up Zeel was just standing there smiling,at Goku. Knowing that he could not win, Goku decided to teleport Zeel somewhere else in the world in order to stall some time for Gohan, Trunks, and Goten to find the dragon balls and restore Goku's strength along with Vegeta's so they can fuse. Before Goku could even touch Zeel, he was thrown aside. Piccolo decides to help by distracting him and was critically wounded. Goku then got a hold of Zeel and Teleported him along with Vegeta to a dimension different than their universe's. Not knowing what happened Zeel becomes infuriated demanding to know where he was and how to get out. Goku told him that the only way he could get out was if Goku used instant transmission causing a wormhole in the dimension. Zeel threatened to kill Vegeta, but undaunted Vegeta told Goku not to worry about him dying. Meanwhile, back on Earth... Gohan, Goten, and Piccolo (now rested and back from injury) found all seven dragonballs. As they summoned the dragon they asked that Goku's and Vegeta's maximum strength be restored. Before long the two fighters felt a surge of energy as the dimension they were in caused time to move faster than that of Earths (similar to the hyperbolic time chamber.) As the two heroes battled the monster, Zeel let them in on a secret. He stated that he knew how to puncture a wormhole through the dimension's wall. Thinking that he was telling the truth Vegeta and goku used a combine super final kamehameha to try and finish him off. It was too no avail as Zeel smiling said they stood no chance and mercilessly beat the two of them to the ground. Being that they were temporarily paralyzed Zeel seized the moment and quickly tore the dimension in half by using a technique, in where he claps his hands, Now With Zeel on the run, Kibitokai steps in and gives Goku and Vegeta different earrings than that of the earrings they used before. Kibitokai said the earrings were forged at the beginning of time to hold the creator of the universe in hand. Goku and Vegeta put on the earring set and Voketa was born. A saiyan of mystical and unimaginable power like no other was born. Voketa instantly transported to a now barren Earth where Zeel destroyed every living thing except for dende, whom he held in his hands torturing the information on how to use the dragonballs. Dende begs As Zeel was about to kill him, Voketa grabbed his arm and released Dende. He stated the beating Zeel would be a piece of cake. Zeel, Now worried, Powered up to his supreme form, Alpha Zeel. Voketa powered up as well. The mystic power underwent many transformations. Voketa was seen as going through each super saiyan level until he reached level ten the ultimate transformation known to a saiyans reach. Voketa turned metallic, his body changed as if he was no longer in control. His hair grew down to his legs and was deathly gray and red, drawings and tattoos were imprinted all across his body, he no longer had pupils but just white glazed eyes, and a different clothing similar to what the kais where. The last notable features were his bronzed tail and forehead, as there was a drawing signifying the Gods insignia. With one blast from Voku's finger he has obliterated the creature. As the world was now free Voketa lets out a roar that could be heard from edge to edge of the universe and in a blinding flash of light everything was back to normal. No one had any recollection of what had happened and the whole world went about it's business. Even the remaining Z fighters were going about their business. As the world was safe, for now... Category:Dragonball AF Category:Saiyans Category:Characters